Tricks, Treats and the Dirty Dirty Truth
by MayIBiteYourFace
Summary: Remus wants to make this Halloween one to remember... Halloween oneshot. Sirius/Remus slash. Not compatible to anything.


**Hello my lovelies! Happy Halloween ;D  
I know, I haven't updated in a lifetime, but I went through a holier-than-thou stage of saying 'No, I will not write dirty things!' but of course that was never going to last ;D  
So, this isn't written particularly well but please try not to flame it as its ridiculously late, I'm quite intoxicated and very out of practise in the slash area =P  
Enjoy, if you can ;P**

Sirius always dreaded this time of year. Having to dress up and pretend to be something he's not, as if he didn't do that enough already. It was even worse in the Wizarding World. There was too much pressure to look the best, the scariest. Or the sluttiest, as this was the approach many of the witches took, particularly in Slytherin.

Still, it was the only time of year the girls could show as much flesh as they liked with the excuse of "Well we _must _embrace the Hogwarts traditions!"

Of course, Sirius being the most eligible, and decidedly delicious, wizard in the school, it seemed that most of the _undress _to impress outfits were designed with the single intention of making the marauder so hot, he simply must disrobe on the spot. _Seems almost a pity to disappoint… _Sirius thought.

There was only one person he wanted to disrobe for these days, and for once, the object of his desire was not public knowledge. Indeed, the female population of Hogwarts was completely oblivious to the fact that Sirius Black, notorious for his flirty ways and cheeky grins, famous for the size of his not-so-well-hidden-under-that-robe package, and loathed by every man for his reputation between the sheets, was in love.

It has often been said by many of the less wise portraits that Halloween is a time for people to reveal who they really are. These comments, usually laughed at by the students, who concluded that the portraits were simply jealous of their ability to change clothes, were getting to Sirius. On some level he believed it to be true.

By simply looking at the typical Slytherin male, dressed either head to toe in black or donning some horns and calling themselves a 'devil pimp', one can see that there is some truth to be found in the minds of portraits. A slightly more uncommon example is that of Remus Lupin, not that anyone saw him last Halloween; it occurred on a full moon. He had hidden himself away, surely Sirius was allowed to do the same this year?

How could he show who he really was? There is no shop, not even in the Wizarding World, that has a costume for a sexy teen who happens to be a marauder, an animagus and also a closet gay, who just happens to be in love with his best friend, who, by chance, happens to be a rather enticing lycanthrope.

No, Sirius would defy all expectations tonight and stay in his dorm. Sure, the girls would be disappointed but no doubt his 3 friends would show them a good time. He sighed at the thought of Remus with some faceless witch, and decided he should just go to bed. He wasn't surprised to find the dorm empty, nor was he shocked at the mountain of candy on his bed. He flicked quickly through all the little cards and rolled his eyes at the sheer number of girls who had been forward enough to write exactly what kind of treat they wanted. Carelessly, he scooped them off his duvet and into his trunk.

It was then that he noticed something on his pillow. There were two reasons it stood out a little more than the others. One, it was chocolate and not candy, as was tradition on Halloween. Two, there was no name on the card. It simply read 'trick or treat?' Hardly imaginative, but its simplicity, and indeed its anonymity, intrigued Sirius. He put it by his bedside and slipped under the covers.

***

Sirius awoke with a startle. He wasn't sure how long he had been asleep, but his eyes refused to adjust to the change in light as the dorm door swung open. Sirius sat up.

"Wormtail?" he could only assume Peter had gotten tired of this social charade too and left the party in the Great Hall.

"No." came a soft whisper to his right. Remus' bed. "Oh, Moony. Didn't think you'd come back tonight." He stretched his arms over his head and arched his back as he yawned. He could see properly now. When no answer came, Sirius scrutinised his friend closely.

"You okay? Remus?" he heard a small sniffle, followed by an even smaller apology. "Just… memories of last year." Sirius got out of bed and sat down beside the object of his affection. "Some pesky little first years dressed up as werewolves to try to scare their girlfriends. Turns out they thought they were more hideous than scary." He gave a somewhat defeated laugh. "Oh well."

Sirius knew that his friend had always been conscious of his body, his scars, and it wasn't his place to say how beautiful he thought they were. Instead, he simply put one arm around Remus' shoulder in a 'manly' hug. Remus decided to change the subject.

"Get a lot of candy I presume?" Sirius chuckled and used his foot to lift the lid of his trunk, revealing the sweet things within. "Want some?" Sirius offered as he grabbed some for himself.

"No thanks, I prefer chocolate."

"Well actually," Sirius reached for his bedside table, "I did get some chocolate." Remus chuckled. "Don't know who it's from though."

"So you have a _secret _admirer? That's new…"

Sirius laughed. "Shut up and eat it."

Remus peeled away the wrapper and took a large bite, preparing himself for what he knew was to come. He had to play his part. At this time, Sirius was blissfully unaware that it was Remus who had sent him the chocolate, laced sneakily with veritaserum, and that the lycan had every intention of making this Halloween as memorable as the last, but for a very different reason.

"Hmm…" he said, "this tastes kinda funky."

Sirius leaned over and sniffed it warily before taking a bite. All the while a small grin crept across Remus' face. "Uh, yeah it does. I swear I've tasted that before…" A look of nostalgia flicked across Sirius' face as he recalled a potions lesson the 4 had had a few weeks prior.

"Veritaserum…" Sirius looked afraid. Truth potion. He didn't want to tell the truth; it would ruin him, ruin them. Remus matched his shocked look and asked aloud who would do such a thing.

"Someone who wants to know what I'm hiding." Sirius said without even thinking. _Oh Merlin, it really works…_

"You're hiding something?"

"Of course." _Damnit! Don't ask, don't ask, don't ask, don't…_

"What are you hiding?"

Sirius had to try and control exactly which truth was revealed. "I… um… I have porn under my mattress."

"Oh…" Remus was momentarily disappointed, until he realised how he could get Sirius' secret, one he thought he had hidden so well, out of him. "PlayWizard?"

"No, PlayWitch."

"Huh?"

"Nothing!" _Shit…_

"PlayWitch?"

"Yes."

"But, that's men. Naked men."

"Yup."

"You…like that?" Remus asked. _This is it…_

"Yes…" Sirius struggled, "uh, maybe."

"So you're gay?" Sirius bit his lip to refrain from answering. "It's ok."

Sirius looked surprised. "It is?"

"Sure. I'm gay."

"What?!" _How did I not know this?_

"Yup. How else could I have known you were gay?"

"You knew? Then, why bother asking?"

"Appearances sake. I wanted the whole truth." Remus was thankful he had the veritaserum to tear down his boundaries. "Hence the chocolate."

"You sent the chocolate?"

"Yes. I mean… maybe."

"You know it's no use trying to lie. So why did you want the truth?"

"To see if you felt the same way." Sirius' mouth clamped shut. _Felt the same way. Does this mean…?_

"How… how do you feel?" he asked gingerly. Remus looked down.

"I… I love you." he winced as though it was painful for him to say. There was silence for an insufferable amount of time. "Why bother with all this?" Sirius broke the silence. "Why not just tell me?"

"I knew I couldn't do it without the potion. Nerve would stop me. They always did in the past."

"So is this really why you left the celebrations?"

"Yes, I got tired of all the girls throwing themselves at me and every other male. Fucking holiday."

"And?"

"And I wanted to see if you felt the same way I did. Which by the way you haven't answe-" Sirius cut him off. "And?" He hoped there was more to come.

"And… I wanted to fuck you."

Any other time the bluntness of the potion would have entertained Sirius but this time it wasn't so funny. "Ask me how I feel then…"

Remus seemed almost taken aback. "How do you feel about me?"

Sirius let the truth flow from him this time, no boundaries, no constrictions. Just what he felt. "I love you. I have done ever since I realised I was gay. I love your scars, your eyes, your vulnerability and your strength. I love the way every time I watch you work your hair falls over your eyes and I want nothing more than to brush it away. I love how you're so intelligent, and could do so much better than us lot, but you stick with us anyway. I love that you had to go through all this trouble just to tell me you loved me. I love everything about you Remy…"

Remus' voice was breaking. "And?"

"And I want to fuck you too." The boys stared at each other for a while, neither one quite believing this was real. "So…" Remus finally said, "trick or treat?"

Sirius giggled. "Treat. Definitely."

Remus laughed with him before sheepishly leaning in, until the boys were millimetres apart. His breath danced lightly over Sirius' slightly parted lips. A shiver ran down his spine and his eyes closed slowly, as he leaned in to close the small gap between them.

The kiss was light at first, their lips just brushing gently until Sirius, rather boldly and in keeping with his reputation, drew Remus' bottom lip into his mouth with his teeth, sucking it gently. Remus moaned. The sweet sound of that made something within Sirius stir. He realised a long time ago that it was very difficult to hide an erection in his pyjamas, but this time he had no need to hide it. He _wanted _Remus to see it. He wanted his lycan to know just how irresistible, how damn sexy, he was in his eyes.

He wanted him to feel it too. Snaking his hands around the werewolf's neck, and in doing so deepening the kiss, he leant forward, forcing Remus down onto the bed. The latter boy moaned as he felt the animagus' pleasure against his leg. His own cock began to twitch as Sirius' tongue slid deeply into Remus' mouth, claiming it as his own. He allowed him to take charge, not knowing himself how to go about this situation. "Are you a virgin?" he asked, breaking free from Sirius' puckered lips.

Sirius laughed. "Um, no. Although I've never had sex with a guy…"

"Oh. Right."

"Have you?"

Remus shook his head, to which Sirius responded with a smile. "Good, I wouldn't want to disappoint you."

"Oh I highly doubt you could, Siri."

The animagus laughed, the movements of his stomach atop Remus' causing his member to twitch a little more. Sirius bent his head to Remus' neck, and began to lightly suck and bite at certain points. In response he bent his head back, allowing Sirius more skin to taste. By this point, both boys were suitably aroused.

"So… back to this… trick or treat thing…" Sirius said between kisses, "how much of a treat are we talking here?" A cheeky grin spread across Remus' face and he moved his hands round from the small of Sirius' back to the large object in his pyjama bottoms, raising one eyebrow questioningly as he did so. Sirius bit his lip, somewhat deliciously Remus thought, and nodded for him to continue. Through the material, he began to massage Sirius' erection whilst the latter boy rested his forehead on the pillow, panting lightly in Remus' ear.

"If you don't stop soon… this'll all be over… Remy. Oh Merlin…" Remus pulled his hand away and Sirius let out a loud groan of dissatisfaction. "I thought this was meant to be a treat?"

"It will be." A look in Remus' eye told him that he was in for a long night. He had a sudden burst of confidence, no doubt due to his sheer level of arousal, and took charge by rolling them over, so he was on top. He sat across Sirius' toned legs, and bent down slightly to fiddle with the knot if his pyjama bottoms. In a flash, he had it undone and they were flying somewhere across the room. A cool chill hit Sirius and he shivered, reminding him that they were very much in the open at the moment. Remus evidently had a similar thought, and paused momentarily to draw the curtains around his 4 poster bed. "Thanks." Sirius smiled, but Remus ignored him as he returned to his previous position. He ran his fingers lightly up Sirius' legs and watched the animagus quiver and moan. He had never been so aroused.

When he reached the top of Sirius' boxers, he looked up to check with his friend that it was ok to proceed, but instead, Sirius' eyes were clamped shut, his lips slightly parted. Slowly, Remus peeled away his underwear, revealing underneath what he had dreamed about for so long. The top was already slick with pre-come, and Remus couldn't help but dip his head and taste his friend. As he did so, the teen's hands shot up and grabbed at Remus' hair, holding his head in place, as if there was _any _possibility Remus was going to stop.

He ran his tongue around the rim, sucking up all the juice he could and wishing for more. He made a path of small kisses down Sirius' member, from the head to the base and back again. Sirius moaned; his teasing was torturous. "Fuck me already!" he managed to say somewhat more coherently than he expected. Remus sat up and looked at Sirius, whose eyes remained shut. He leaned over him, holding himself up, and placed a gentle kiss on each eyelid. "Is this really what you want?"

"Yes. God yes!" Remus suppressed a laugh at his friend turned lover's enthusiasm. "Ok…" he whispered, before nibbling at his ear. Sirius' eyes finally opened. The first thing he noticed was that Remus had far too many clothes on; something had to be done.

He slid his hands up the entire length of Remus' torso, finally coming to the top of his robes. He was suddenly glad that Remus hadn't bothered to dress up, as a costume would have been far too fiddly to remove with ease. Within record time, the two boys were completely naked, and observing each other on the bed. Their breathing was deep, and in time.

Sirius became quite nervous. "How… how do you want to do this?"

"It's your treat, how do you want it?"

The truth serum began to kick in again, and Sirius answered quietly, "I want you in me." Remus smiled. "Good."

Remus shifted down the bed and spread Sirius' legs. "I just have to get you ready first." Remus said in a matter of fact voice. "I thought you said you'd never done this before?"

"Well," Remus blushed, "I've read books." Sirius smiled and laughed. "Typical Remy."

The lycan muttered something under his breath, and Sirius was about to question this when he felt the lubricant. "Oh…"

Remus began to circle Sirius' entrance with a finger, before sliding the digit in. He quickly added a second one, and Sirius moaned with slight discomfort. "Just relax."

Remus began to scissor his entrance, stretching it until he could fit a third finger in. He bent them slightly, moving them around in search for that magic spot. It was very clear when he hit it, as Sirius cried out and thrust himself harder onto Remus' fingers, ignoring the pain. "Merlin! Do that again." he pleaded.

Remus acquiesced and slid his fingers out slightly, before thrusting them back in and gaining a similar reaction from Sirius once more. He continued to repeat this action, again and again and again, until Sirius was gasping. "Fuck it. Now. Get in me now. Remy!"

In one swift movement, Remus removed his fingers and entered the animagus, thrusting deep inside him. He waited for Sirius to adjust to the discomfort, whilst his walls were tightening around Remus' cock; he had to use all his willpower to refrain from burying himself to the hilt, for he knew this would hurt Sirius.

After what seemed like a lifetime for Remus, Sirius finally mumbled that he was okay, and to do it again. Remus withdrew slowly, and angled himself so that he would hit Sirius' prostate again. Sirius grabbed at Remus' hips tightly and followed his movements. Over and over, Remus hit that magic spot, and Sirius was begging for him to go faster and deeper. He began to thrust his hips in time with Remus' movements, maximising the pleasure for them both. By now, Sirius' cock was overflowing with pre-come, and Remus knew that he was close. He started to fist the animagus in time with his movements, and the last thing he heard before plunging into a state of delirium was Sirius crying out his name in pleasure.

He collapsed on top of Sirius, their stomachs sticky with his seed but both too exhausted to care. Finally, Sirius moved and ran his hands through Remus' hair, bringing him back to reality as well. He raised his head and placed a chaste kiss on the animagus' lips.

"For what it's worth, I've always thought that werewolves were beautiful creatures." Remus smiled down at him. "Especially this one." He smiled as their lips met again.

"I love you Siri." Remus said, positioning himself so that he was lying next to the other boy, his head on his shoulder.

"I love you too." For the rest of the night they lay like this, Sirius's hands playing with the lycan's hair. Remus could feel his friend's heart beating by his ear, and he knew that this would be the Halloween he would remember for the rest of his life.

**Haha, cliché much? Reviews please :]**


End file.
